


More than you know.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Teasing, la roja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: Gerard has a thing for Sergio. Which on it's own is embarrassing enough, but the thing that truly get's Gerard's juices flowing is when he manages to piss Sergio off.For there is nothing more alluring than an angry Sergio Ramos.





	More than you know.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a gift for my great friend Londonbird. She is a giant Serard shipper. I myself am not, but I have to admit that this story was fun to write. 
> 
> And I actually managed to put some smut into this. Which is good practice since I feel I'm never good at it. I hope it was okay. I don't know why smut is so hard to write, maybe because English isn't my native tongue. I don't know.  
> Anyway, I had tons of fun with this and it turned out longer than expected. I hope you guys will like it. 
> 
> Oh I also dropped my rare pair into this: Pepe/Villa. For me it's not a rare pair because they said they are literally like a married couple, they speak to each other more than they do to their wives, ( their words ) so it was nice to pick that up again. 
> 
> Also I brought back Pique/Cristiano as a past couple. Because I believe something happened there in the good old days. 
> 
> I'm quite proud of myself for writing this from Gerard's POV, seeing how I'm not his fan at all. I hope you guys like it. Drop a note if you do. Keeps writers like me going.

_September 2, 2017. Santiago Bernabeu. Madrid._

 

 

 

 

Gerard Pique had a problem, a big one. Had one for over a decade. And not just with his current surroundings or the levels of hostility that the Spanish fans were offering to him from the stands of the Bernabeu.  
Playing here was always incredibly  _hard_ for him, seeing how he never felt comfortable within the lion's den, but today it was worse than normal. Even more intense than during a Clasico, as impossible as that sounded.

No, his problem was six feet tall, dark blond haired, impossibly attractive, brave and loud mouthed. His last name was Ramos. His first name should have been 'troublemaker.'

They were on international break and he was back with La Roja, playing against Italy. But today, despite Sergio's pleads toward the fans to act normal toward him, he'd been the centre point of all the boos and whistles. From his own fans.  
Sergio repeatedly kept trying to spare him by kicking the ball to anyone but him, something Gerard appreciated but at the same time, felt belittling. As if he can't take on the animosity himself.

He had grown used to people from Madrid hating him, and the feeling had always been mutual.  
He sure hadn't made it very hard for them to dislike him, with his constant tweets where he mocked Madrid, or when he was acting out against his country due to his nationalistic views.

He wanted an independent Catalonia and everyone around him knew it.  
He had always been a highly political man and his family got exhausted due to it sometimes. Shakira did too. Even his kids rolled their eyes when he made a comment about it at the breakfast table.

However when it came to tweeting about Real Madrid, there was secretly only one true reason as to why he was doing it. Not that he would ever admit that out loud to another living, breathing creature.

He did it because he just loved it when Sergio got highly pissed off at him and called him to discuss the impact of his words. Which he always did, no matter what time it was at night. They tended to debate Gerard's tweets over the phone for hours after he posted them.

Their heated arguments stirred something inside of Gerard's belly, something warm, hidden and far too _dangerous_ to ever set free. It build and grew and before he knew it had become something familiar. A part of him.

He loved the tension, the unresolved frustration behind Sergio's words. In a way he'd become oddly addicted to it.

Gerard could put the phone down and obsess for hours over what every word Sergio said had meant.  
But usually he would go straight to Shakira to let his sexual frustration about not having Sergio in his bed out of his system. He knew it was pathetic but he kept in mind that there was no harm in indulging a fantasy.

Everyone did it right? Imagine that they could be in bed with someone as stunning as Sergio Ramos.

And coming to that realization was huge, seeing how he had been lucky enough to have Cristiano Ronaldo in his bed _countless_ times during their Manchester days. Cristiano wasn't half as gorgeous back then as he was now, but he had been wild, untamable and he never said no to anything.  
Gerard still had a thing for Cristiano, and probably always would. Though he used to like him far better when he was still a young, innocent kid instead of the pompous diva he was now.

However he knew that deep down, Cris is a good guy and they often sent friendly texts, sometimes even flirtatious ones because Gerard just can't help himself, he's always been a flirt, but it had never been as it was when they were young. Cristiano was his first real crush. Maybe even his first love. Not that he had ever told Cris that. He was the first boy he'd ever been with. Before him, he had always liked girls.  
Now he still liked both. He just appreciated beauty, in all its forms and shapes.

Whenever they met up with the Spanish team, Gerard loved to stir the pot again, just so he could literally see the fury in Sergio's gorgeous chestnut eyes. For there was nothing more beautiful than a very angry, riled up Sergio Ramos. His tweets were not solely about politics or the rivalry between their clubs, they were the means to an end. Sure he meant whatever he typed, mostly, but he was playing a longer endgame.  
He wanted Sergio for himself. At least for one night.

He knew the hot headed Sevillian wasn't exactly faithful to Pilar Rubio. Everyone knew that, probably even Pilar.  
But he was never been able to know for sure if Sergio felt the pooling tension between them as well. If it wasn't just all in his head, but actually something palpable, something he would be able to touch-someday.

 _Maybe_. If he was lucky. Whenever they were together for the international break Sergio seemed to like hanging out with him. And he touched him a lot.  
But then again, he touched everybody all the time so that probably didn't mean anything. Last month they had shared a room together, when they were forced to by El Mister, to settle their differences.

That was nothing new really, they had shared rooms all the time in the past. When they did, they always talked about all sorts of things. Sergio loved to talk, all the fucking time. Until your ears were literally bleeding.  
He could babble non-stop. Gerard should mind and sometimes he did, but when Sergio gave him one of his disarming smiles that were brighter than the fucking sun, Gerard forgot all about his irritation and felt his heart warm.

Around half time, when the ref blew the whistle Gerard debated with himself whether he should run off the pitch or just stroll as if the whistling didn't affect him.  
It had been gruelingly constant, despite Sergio's protests and attempts to leave Gerard out of the action to spare him.  
But Gerard decided to not take the easy way out.  
He would walk off that grass like a man, head held high. As if he was not at all intimidated by the booing and hatred. Which was of course a lie. It was never pleasant to be despised by three quarters of your own country. For a curious moment he suddenly wished that Cristiano was here, he of all people knew what it felt like to get booed by the Bernabeu so he would be helpful. A comforting sight. 

On his way over, Gigi Buffon slapped his shoulders with an expression on his face that was lathered with sympathy. He didn't say anything but Gerard knew what he was trying to say.

In the dressing room spirits were high. They were up 2-0 against the Italians thanks to two goals from Isco. It had gone a lot easier than Gerard had expected it to be. Italy was surprisingly weak.  
Sergio sank down beside Gerard and patted his shoulder. His fingers felt impossibly warm and were burning through Gerard's shirt. He resisted the urge to shiver. To lean in for more touch.

Sergio had released him before he knew it, but scooted in closer to make space for Isco, who sat down to his left. His thighs were now scorching against Gerard's. Why did he have to be so hot? _Literally_. Sergio's entire system always seemed to be in overdrive.  
He could be the child of the sun god Apollo.  
With a matching body as the finishing touch. Sergio had always been insanely ripped and Gerard loved glaring intently at his toned, long muscles during the team showers. He had to be careful obviously, if anyone would see it he would die of shame, but oh how he glared and longed in silence. Why did it have to be human nature to always want what you couldn't have?

Sergio nudged his knee with his own and leaned in during El Mister's talk. ''Are you okay?'' he whispered tentatively. That was what Gerard loved most about Sergio, he didn't hold grudges and never would.

Despite all of Gerard's endless provocations and their shared, known rivalry, Sergio still genuinely cared whether he was doing all right.  
He always put the team's interest before his own. He didn't play favorites and treated everyone in La Roja with the same respect, no matter what club you played for. Even Gerard, who stirred up more shit than anyone else.

Gerard nodded thickly, suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of affection for his captain. 'His captain,' That was probably the first time that he had truly regarded Sergio as his captain, instead of complaining that Andres should be first captain. Sergio had his back, in his own stadium. While his fans had every right to chew him out.  
When El Mister finished his pep-talk, Gerard lingered behind in the dressing room, knowing that Sergio would too. He was always the last one to step out, a superstition he had. Isco shoved Koke out the door and Gerard heard them giggle and bicker in the tunnel.

''Ready to go?'' Sergio's question seemed to come from miles away. ''Geri?''  
Gerard turned to face him, he loved it when Sergio called him that. ''Hmm?''

Sergio chuckled amused. ''I said: are you ready to go?''  
''Do I have to?'' Gerard said it before he could hold it in. He had always said whatever was on his mind, which usually brought him in trouble. He hated how frail his voice was sounding.

Sergio gave him a pitiful look and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him a bit closer. ''Yes, you have to. But don't mind them, just zone them out. I got your back,''  
Gerard resisted the urge to pull Sergio in for a long overdue hug, which cost him basically all of his willpower and then some. He smiled at Sergio and patted his neck. ''You're a good captain you know,''

This took Sergio by surprise. His eyes went huge and his jaw faltered. ''I-I am?''  
''Yes you _really_ are,''

Sergio was blushing now, a truly endearing sight. Gerard didn't think he had ever seen that before. ''I never thought _you_ would ever say that to me. Not you,''  
''You're welcome,'' Gerard grumbled as he nudged his elbow in Sergio's ribs. ''Come on, let's get this over with,''

Sergio followed Gerard with a shell shocked expression on his face. Gerard loved doing that, confusing Sergio when he thought he had him all figured out. They knew each other very well, seeing how they'd been teammates for over a decade now. Pepe Reina was waiting in the tunnel with David Villa at his side and for a second, Gerard felt as if they'd gone back in time.  
He hadn't seen them in the Spanish kits for ages. Especially not David. It was amazing to see them again. The only one missing now were Iker, Puyi and Xavi and they could be playing for a world cup again.

Gerard missed Iker, he had been more balanced and calm as a captain than Sergio was and for a long time Gerard had doubted whether Sergio would be able to do it, but he had stepped up to replace Iker easily. Despite being Iker's polar opposite in all possible ways, Sergio was a true born leader on his own.  
He was just a bit different, more chaotic and frantic but also more passionate. Which wasn't a bad thing.

Sergio had another unique quality that Iker lacked: he was able to make you feel amazing about yourself.  
Like you could do anything. He believed in every player that performed in his team. He could bring out the best in you just by being his upbeat complimenting self. He was hard on them too, but Gerard knew that leadership over young, wild players required a firm hand.

When they were back on the pitch, Morata scored a goal and Italy was pretty much unable to do anything back. The referee blew the whistle for the ending and Gerard was relieved to be able to leave the field. He couldn't wait to get back to the hotel for a good night's sleep.

He was rooming with Andres this time and silently resented that. He wanted to have Sergio by his side tonight, to make him feel better. To talk him up again. Andres was an amazing friend and Gerard loved him to death, but he lacked that effortless flair that Sergio had. The way to pull people in like a magnet.

Back in the dressing room Sergio was blaring his bloody Flamenco music again, which he always did after a win and he and Isco were dancing around like idiots.  
Lucas Vazquez and Dani Carvajal joined in and even Koke, who usually was too shy to dance was being seduced by Sergio to go for a spin. Andres didn't dance, not because he didn't want to but because he wasn't any good at it.  
His hips were far too stiff.

Gerard could dance but was a hundred percent convinced that dancing with Sergio would be the worst idea in the history of bad ideas so he stayed put, glaring at Sergio like a hungry hawk would stare at a rabbit.  
Sergio was obviously dead set on everyone dancing today, so he yanked Andres off the bench and persuaded him to actually move for once.  
Gerard knew he would be next and was already getting to his feet, when Lopetegui pulled the plug on the music and forced the group to listen to his post-match speech.

Gerard was cursing internally and couldn't focus his attention to his coach's words, instead he looked at anyone but Sergio who sat across from him, giving him comical faces to make him laugh. When El Mister had finally finished his speech they went back to the hotel. There, Andres said he wanted a room for himself due to insomnia so Gerard was left in his room by himself.

He got bored easily and after a while, his neighbors Pepe and David came by to play their old card game Burro.  
They had played that endlessly back in the good old days, when Puyi and Iker had always tagged along. Pepe and David were eyeing him like a bunch of meerkats defending their den and after a while Gerard grew tired of it, put his deck down and folded his arms together. ''So let's hear it,''

''Hear what?'' Pepe asked, feigning innocence.

Gerard rolled his eyes. ''Whatever it is that has you to gawking over me like two protective dads,''

''We were just curious if you've slept with Sergio yet,'' Pepe deadpanned. David smacked him on the back of his bald head. ''You _tactless_ halfwit, you can't just say that Pepito,''

Gerard grinned mischievously at them and picked up his deck again. ''Keep wondering dude,''  
''So that's a yes,'' Pepe concluded.

They had been teasing him with his rivalry slash bromance with Sergio for ages now and had always hinted that their bond meant something more, but Gerard had always denied it and so had Sergio. ''Whatever helps you sleep at night,'' Gerard mused. ''Now play your hand you lazy shit,''

''Hey, be nice to your poor old father or I'll kick your ass,'' David teased. Pepe blew him a thankful air kiss that David grabbed dramatically mid-air and threw back in his face.  
After the game they went back to their own room and left Gerard alone.

Around twelve a knock came at his door. He could tell by the sound that it wasn't Andres, Busi or Jordi because they had a different knock. He slid the door open and found a sleepy Sergio at his doorstep. ''Hey-uhm can I come in,''

''Why?'' Gerard didn't mean it as clumsy as he said it. He was just super surprised to see Sergio at this hour of the night. Then again, he had always been a night owl.

''Dani is keeping me up all night with his snoring, the sound even came through my earplugs, and I know you don't snore so-I hoped I could sleep here-if you don't mind...'' Sergio was stammering. Well that was new.

He was always one of the most confident people Gerard knew, seeing him uncertain and wavering was as adorable as it was unsettling. Gerard had to take a moment to recover from seeing Sergio so out of character. He realized he was probably looking like a total douchebag when Sergio's lip starting trembling ominously.

''Yeah of course, come in. I have a spare bed anyway,''

Sergio shuffled inside, almost shyly and sat down on Andres' deserted mattress. He folded his legs together into a Buddhist position and leaned his head against the headboard. ''Did you enjoy your game with Pepe and David?''

''Yes, it was nice. David won again as usual, but I'm always pretty sure that he cheats somehow,''  
''Of course he does, he's a _Cule_ after all. Isn't it in your DNA to cheat?''

Gerard grinned, knowing that Sergio was merely teasing and provoking him mildly. ''Says the referee's _bitch_ , AKA the Madridista,''

''Do you really wanna play that card after the PSG game last year? Really?'' Sergio mocked harshly.

''Did you come here to bicker or to sleep?''  
''Maybe a bit of both,'' Sergio murmured with a sly smile.

''Can't you bicker with your own teammates?''

''Okay two things: right now you _are_ my own teammate. And two: of course I can but since Iker left they have all been playing for seconds. He was the king of bitching about nothing. We could argue whether the green was grass or blue,''

''You miss him don't you?'' Gerard knew that talking about Iker was thin ice, but Sergio had brought him up first so he figured it would be okay to mention him.  
Sergio nodded sadly. ''Yeah, everyday. It's been so empty since he's been gone,''

''I'm sorry,''

''Don't be, I've grown used to it now, but the emptiness never really goes away. I just miss my best friend,''  
''Is that why you like bickering with me, because it makes you miss him less?''

Sergio thought about that for a while, as he slid his tongue over his lower lip as he always did when he was captivated by his own musings. It was highly distracting and Gerard found himself staring again. ''Mmm maybe, I hadn't thought about it like that honestly. But you could be right. Though I still don't know why you do it. What do you get out of fighting with me?''

Now Gerard was being backed into a corner. He fell into a long silence and laid back on his own bed, his arm folded behind his head. ''They all hated me today, the fans,''

''Well you kind of deserved it,'' Sergio retaliated dryly.

Gerard sat up in his bed, feeling attacked and confused, he was wide awake now and getting riled up. ''Why the hell did you take my side then?''

''Because you're my friend you dumb, Catalan, thickheaded idiot. Because I'm your _captain_ , and because despite all of your annoying habits I do actually _like_ you. Though I'm not sure you deserve it. But I defend my fucking friends, even if they insult me and my club on a daily basis,''

''You're so full of shit,'' Gerard argued weakly.  
''Powerful argument man, keep it up,'' Sergio snorted. That comment reminded Gerard of Cristiano's bluntness.

''By the way, how is Cristiano doing?'' he heard himself ask. Because yeah right now that was truly important. Sergio rolled his eyes at him. ''Why do you care?'' he spat out furiously. Did Gerard hear a little jealousy in Sergio's voice or was he imagining things again?

''I'm just wondering,''  
''Why don't you text him yourself, you have his number. I'm not your bloody errant boy,''

''Why are you being so offended all of the sudden? Are you jealous?''  
Sergio's eyes narrowed dangerously and Gerard knew that he was no longer on thin ice, he had just cracked through it. There was no going back now. He was going to fall in and drown. Sergio was going to kill him.

''Excuse me?''  
''What? You heard me,''

''Why the fuck would I be jealous of you and Cris?''  
''How should I know? You sounded fucking jealous and if looks could kill I would be dead and buried under the Bernabeu by now!''

''Don't be _ridiculous_ , there is nothing going on between me and Cris so why would I be jealous,''

Gerard sighed deep. Yeah he really shouldn't have said anything. Sergio was interpreting this all wrong. He was going to clarify this, in for a penny in for a pound. ''Not because you like Cris dimwit, because you like me!''

Sergio's jaw dangled open yet again. Gerard half expected him to either laugh in his face or punch him, but instead Sergio fell eerily silent. When he finally spoke after what felt like a century, his voice felt raw and strained. ''Did you bump your head against something in the tunnel today?''

''I don't think so,''  
''How can you even suggest that-''

''Why not? I've seen you looking at me. Seen how you love to argue with me, there's always been this tension between us,''

''Yeah because you keep antagonizing me! You keep pissing me off,''  
''Because you're hot when you're angry!'' Gerard yelled desperately. Oh you idiot, you've gone and done it now.

Sergio blinked sheepishly. ''I'm what?''

''I love seeing you _angry_ , it's incredibly hot. Why do you think I keep sending you these texts and tweets?''

Realization was dawning on Sergio and an amused glitter appeared in his eyes. He stood up and sat down besides Gerard, sensing that he was feeling vulnerable. ''Wait, you did _all_ that, pissed off your entire country just to get in my pants?''

''That's one way to put it, but yes, I guess so. Though I meant everything I said about Catalonia, obviously,''  
Sergio was grinning now. A smile that lead to him cackling so loud, it made Gerard feel like an even bigger idiot. Sergio wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close.

''Oh my god, thank you for making me laugh,''

''I'm not joking, I wish I was but I really do-like you,''

Sergio shook his head, disbelieving and placed a peck to Gerard's temple. ''I know that dimwit, I'm not blind or anything. I've seen you staring in the shower for years now,''

Now it was Gerard's turn to be amazed. ''You knew? Why didn't you ever do anything about it then?''

''I wasn't sure you actually wanted me, I thought you were just drawn to me like most bisexual men are and just wanted a peek,''  
''Wow, that's modest,''

''I'm sorry but it's true- _mostly_. I'm not trying to be arrogant. I've wanted to sleep with you for a long time, but I wasn't sure you wanted to-''  
''I do, _want_ to,''

''Good, god come here you idiot,'' Sergio leaned over to him and plastered their lips together. It was a soft brushing of lips and Gerard felt momentarily shellshocked by the sheer intensity of it. He had waited so long for this. To feel Sergio's impossibly feathery lips against his own.  
He had imagined them to feel like this but the reality was even better than all his fantasies.

Sergio kissed him with the same intensity that he did everything with in his life. A hand curled possessively behind Gerard's neck, another wrapped firmly around his waist.  
He was going to have Sergio in his bed, in his arms. It was too much, it had been too fucking long.  
He felt himself grow impossibly hard in his pants and noticed Sergio's impatient erection pressing into his hipbone. Gerard had always loved having sex with new people, discovering what sort of noises they made, what truly drove them wild with lust. He thrived on that rush of conquering the unknown.

When it came to him and Sergio, it had been the longest he had ever had to wait to get someone in his bed. But he learned now that all the long years of pining and wanting, only made it ten times more intense now that they were finally crossing that line. Somehow it had always felt inevitable that one day they would end up sleeping together, or at least it had to Gerard.

Sergio kissed him more urgently now and was softly moaning and panting into Gerard's half open mouth. Pleading for permission to slide his tongue inside. Gerard allowed it, couldn't wait for it, he was truly turning sentimental as he grew older. Their tongues melted together and danced around slowly for domination. Gerard felt his heart hammer dangerously fast and goosebumps appear on his arms. This felt so good, god why had they waited this long? Sergio was by far the best kisser he had ever known.

His full, seductive lips made Gerard's head spin out of control.  
Sergio tasted like mint, probably due to his toothpaste and his usual hint of cologne made its way to Gerard's nostrils.  
He loved Sergio's scent. In all the years he had known him, he had wore the same cologne every day. And up to this day Gerard was still in the dark about what fragrance it was. Right now he could care less.

Sergio shifted so that they were both lying on their sides, and sneaked a bold hand under Gerard's shirt. His captain groaned wantonly when his fingers mapped over his stomach and slowly made their way down to his sweats.  
Gerard tried to reciprocate by reaching for Sergio's jeans, but the Sevillian batted his hand away. ''No, I want to make _you_ feel good. You need it after what you went through today. Let me take care of you,'' he hushed.

Gerard couldn't resist the moan that slid off his lips at the thought of Sergio spoiling him. ''Whatever you say Capi,'' he grinned.  
Sergio grew impatient quickly and after another long, sensual kiss he jerked Gerard's pants off, freeing him of his boxers with one hard tug. He didn't need any further encouragement and focused himself straight on Gerard's cock. He licked a stripe from the base to the tip and Gerard had to struggle to not come just from that. God he was so hot.

This was so incredibly long overdue that it would be impossible for this to last very long. Sergio seemed to sense that and defiantly decided _not_ to have mercy on his soul. He swallowed Gerard's throbbing cock all the way into his mouth and started sucking hard, needy.

Gerard let out something between a scream and a moan and Sergio reached up to cover his lips. He slowly retreated himself so he could face Gerard and looked stern like a schoolmaster, something that turned Gerard on even more. If only they had a pair of square glasses nearby for Sergio to put on. Maybe a ruler to go with it. That was another fantasy for another day. Hopefully.  

Sergio was chiding him, fiercely and hissed. ''You have neighbors you know? Actual people with ears,''

''Fuck them,'' Gerard knew that Pepe and David were his neighbors and that both of them slept with earplugs in so they wouldn't be a problem. Besides they half expected him to sleep with Sergio for years now so they wouldn't care if it actually happened.

Sergio pulled Gerard in for a kiss. ''I rather fuck _you_ Geri,''  
''Good,'' Gerard panted when Sergio released him, ''I want you to,''

''You actually want me to fuck you?'' Sergio seemed surprised. Gerard was not usually a bottom for anyone, but in his fantasies Sergio had always been on top and he had loved every second of it.

''Hell yes,''  
''You sure?''

''What, do you want to make me a mixed tape first Ramos?''

Sergio scoffed and curled his strong fingers around Gerard's balls, the pressure was hard but not painful. Just the right amount to make Gerard squeal and groan desperately. ''Hah, you wish you were that lucky,''

Sergio dropped down again and sucked Gerard off until he could no longer hear himself think, or move in any way. He was completely at Sergio's mercy. But it was all right, he trusted him completely. For some unknown reason he always had.  
When Sergio had driven him so deliriously mad that he nearly came in the Sevillian's mouth, Sergio pulled off him and undressed himself quickly. He slid in the bed besides Gerard, collected him in his arms and kissed him senseless.

''Lube?'' Sergio choked out in the midst of their kisses. ''Drawer,'' Gerard retorted, as his hands darted to the top drawer of the nightstand. He pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. His hands were shaking when he pulled the cap off the bottle. Sergio took over and lathered his fingers with the slick content. ''I got this,'' he assured him.

He turned Gerard over to his side and closed the distance between them again, kissing him as if his life depended on it. His searing fingers darted to Gerard's ass and he slowly and cautiously slipped a blunt finger inside of his hole. Gerard gasped and writhed. ''More,'' he demanded impatiently.

Sergio obliged and slid a second finger inside, moaning at the sensation of being inside of Gerard. His lips had shifted to Gerard's neck and found the spot that made him even weaker in the knees. ''Oh fuck, _god_ ,'' Gerard exclaimed. He bit Sergio's ear, and pulled him even closer. His fingers played with a hard nipple, making Sergio squirm. Gerard ducked his head down and sucked teasingly at the hard nipple.

Then he switched to the other one and for a moment Sergio's fingers stilled inside of him and all he heard were the wonderful, raw noises Sergio made when he was impossibly turned on. Gerard had waited a lifetime to hear those noises. He had to literally fight against his orgasm now.  
Seeing Sergio coming undone at his mercy was incredibly, consumingly hot.

Worried that Sergio might actually come, he decided to shift his attention back to his neck and finally felt Sergio's fingers scissoring him further open again. God, he found the right spot almost instantly.

Gerard wasn't surprised that Sergio was amazing in bed, he had always imagined him like this, but Sergio wasn't as wild as he had expected. He was actually gentle and sensual and cared for his lover's desires, as well as his own. Sergio's eyes locked with his as he slipped his third finger inside of him, and that one did it. That one truly sent Gerard over the edge and drove him into complete madness. ''Fuck, I need you now. Please...Sese,''

''Christ, yes,'' Sergio panted. He rolled the condom over his cock with one single movement and tried to turn Gerard to his stomach. Gerard refused stubborn. ''No, not like that. I-I want to see you,'' he admitted. This was the most vulnerable he had felt in a long time.

Sergio picked up on that of course and leaned in for another sucking kiss. ''Okay,''

He laid down on his back and tugged Gerard on top of him. There was no going back to normal after this and they both knew it. Sergio stared at him intently before lining his cock up to his hole. Gerard slowly sank down on top of the tip, carefully letting his body adjust to the invasion.  
He had done this before, but it had been a while.

Sergio stilled himself, probably resisting the urge to buck his hips up to thrust in and kissed Gerard until he felt ready to slide it in further. Gerard felt it burn, split him in two but in the best possible way.

He let out a variety of swear words as he finally sank down completely, taking in Sergio's cock till their bodies were joined. Sergio was insatiable and kept kissing him. His strong arms coming even tighter around Gerard's body. Gerard wrapped his legs around Sergio's waist and slowly started moving himself up and down. Fucking christ, this felt amazing. He hadn't felt this full in ages.

''I still can't believe you actually voluntarily pissed off the entire country just to get into my pants, while all you had to do was _ask_ ,'' Sergio grinned.

Gerard bit playfully in his earlobe. ''It was worth it,''

Sergio's eyes softened and soon he was a panting, undone mess under him and let out a bunch of incoherent mumbles. Gerard slid his fingers through Sergio's impossibly soft locks of hair and held him down with a hard yank.  
Sergio squirmed but didn't flinch. He clearly got off on a rougher treatment. Gerard regretted that he hadn't fucked Sergio back when he still had long hair, how he would have loved to pull on those locks during a good fuck.

''Move-faster-'' Sergio interjected, his fingers scratching over Gerard's back, making markings.

Gerard picked up the pace and felt Sergio's cock hit his prostate at every thrust, making it impossible for him to hold on much longer. ''Sese, I'm not going to last,'' he warned frantically. ''Me neither,'' Sergio panted. ''Come for me,'' he commanded, using his captain voice.

And that did it. Gerard came moaning all over their joined stomachs and Sergio followed him a moment later, screaming his name loud enough for the whole hotel to have heard them.

Sergio pulled him in again for another endless amount of kisses and Gerard hummed happily in his post-orgasm haze. ''For the record, I usually last longer than that-much longer,'' Gerard clarified. Sergio smirked. ''Don't worry man, it's been forever. I can usually go on for ages. Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready to go again,''

''Now you're just showing off,'' Gerard complained.

''Not really, you'll see. If you want to stay that is,'' Gerard heard the unasked question behind Sergio's words. He was worried that Gerard would storm out on him, that it meant nothing to him. Gerard pulled himself off Sergio's softening cock and went to get a towel to clean them up.

When he was finished and Sergio had disposed of the condom, he fell into the bed and gathered Sergio up in his arms. ''I'm perfectly fine right here,''

Sergio smiled happily and leaned in for another kiss. Afterward he placed his head onto Gerard's chest and mumbled, _''Me too Geri, me too,''_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? 
> 
> I'm so curious.


End file.
